A Nightmarish Song
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: He sighed. What was the point? What was done was done. He almost got his family killed, he would have probably been destined to a fate much worse. But Don Karnage, no matter how stupid he might get, for a child like Dewey, he was the stuff of nightmares. Especially if he almost succeeded on killing them off. (Spoilers for Sky Pirates... in the Sky!, oneshot)


**After our latest episode, I just had to go and write a bit of drama and darkness after such a fun episode. Haha... Um... I hate myself. Enjoy!**

Dewey woke up in cold sweat.

It was that nightmare again. The one with his family being throw out of plane to a painful demise. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He knew he was not going to get any sleep tonight.

Instead of getting out bed and grab a glass of water or a snack like usual, he stayed in bed looking up at the ceiling. There was an airplane model he hanged in memory of his mom. He sighed. Maybe he should take it out. It brings too many memories. Some of them a bit too painful and dangerous.

' _Curse you, Dewey Duck!!!"_

Sure, if all that mess wasn't because of him, he would have been delighted to have an official enemy. It marks the start of his adventuring career. But it wasn't the start he was expecting.

Don Karnage was seriously going to kill him off. No hesitation.

Dewey sighed. He probably should have left that stupid hat with those pirates.

All he wanted was attention. That was it. But he probably should have waited until they got home to tell his _mostly_ true story. Really, what was he thinking? Huey and Launchpad were trying to get them home safely, Webby and Louie were counting the treasure, Uncle Scrooge was in the middle of an important business call... Now that he thought of it, he should have proably waited until they reached Duckburg.

Sure, the pirates would have probably looted them anyway, but he probably wouldn't have gone after that stupid hat beacuse...

He sighed. What was the point? What was done was done. He almost got his family killed, he would have probably been destined to a fate much worse.

But Don Karnage, no matter how stupid he might get, for a _child_ like Dewey, he was the stuff of nightmares. Especially if he almost succeeded on killing them off.

"I should proably talk to someone..." He muttered in a small voice. But he couldn't. They wouldn't listen to him. And if they did, they would baby him and Uncle Donald would proably blow an artery, maybe decide that living with Uncle Scrooge was not the best idea, and maybe they would have to leave! He sighed. Maybe it was best if he just kept his nightmares a secret. With that in mind, Dewey drifted into a restless sleep.

 _Don Karnage pushed them off the plane. Their desperate screams seemed like an echo as their tied up body frames grew smaller and smaller and the distance and gravity separated them._

 _"NO!!!" Dewey screamed. He turned to Don Karnage with wide teary eyes._

 _"Don't look at me, little boy. You asked for it." He grabbed the little duck by the shirt. "You have been a bit too gready today, duckling. That was all on you." The wolf showed his pointy teeth._

 _Dewey gulped. "Please, don't..."_

 _"You don't want to join them?" Don sighed. "Pity, I thought you would all like to dance with Lady Death." He grabbed the pirate hat from Dewey's head. "This belongs to me, duckling."_

 _Dewey felt the grasp tighten._

 _"Adios, duckling!" Don threw him out of the plane._

 _"Ahhh!!!!" He saw the trees getting closer and he stared at what had been his family's fate before him-_

"Lad! Lad! Wake up!" Uncle Scrooge shook him awake.

Dewey gasped and stared at the old duck.

"Ye've been screaming for a few minutes, lad! Ah'm surprised no one else heard ye! What's wrong?"

Dewey threw himself into the old duck's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. He did so for some time until his sobs ceased a bit.

"Please don't tell the others..." He sobbed. "Please don't tell Uncle Donald..."

Scrooge's gaze softed. "Ah don't know what ye were dreaming about, lad, but everything is fine now. Ye're fine. And me' lips are sealed if that's what you want."

Dewey just nodded into his uncle's bathrobe and leaned into the hug.

The nightmares probably won't go away for some time, but at least he knew he had his family's love and care.


End file.
